Left The 15 Of Us To Die
by NareseeAdamson
Summary: A 14 years old boy named Naresee, meets new friends and old friends along within the new enemies and old enemies on his journey. He tries to survive through with all the cast of Left 4 Dead 1 and 2, along within the 3 new survivors. However, there's one Witch that's infront of his way as he was being pummeled by the Charger. Will he die being pummeled or live?
1. Chapter 1: The Introductions

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead or anything. I only own mine._**

 **Chapter 1**

The name of the boy is Naresee. He's just a 11 years old boy who knew how to shoot thanks to Coach, Ellis, Rochelle and Nick. Even if the weight of the gun is too much for me, He's learning how to shoot things. Hi appearance is that he has black hair, light green hoodie, light red jeans and some blue sneakers. He's about 5'5 feet tall and weighs about 65. When they survived throughout their journey, he started to grow up till he's 14. Which is the age of when he learned a bunch of things and also survival. He's not much of a socialistic person but, he tries to bring up a friendly conversations. All of them have pills, some First Aid Kits and weapons. Ellis was wielding a Katana, Rochelle is wielding SG552, Coach's wielding SPAS, Nick's wielding M4A1 and Naresee's wielding the AK-47. They both adventured through many journeys untill…..Something good happened to them.

They met up with the survivors who were named David, who was 18 years old, Danika, which is a female, 23 years old, black-skinned. And Helaine who is also a female, 15 years old, bright skin. They from now on, are a group of 7.

During their journey, they found a hospital. A hospital which has 4 people they've seen. An old man with an assault rifle, M4A1, a manager with the SMG, a biker with XM114 and a girl around my age who's older than Naresee somehow, wielding a sniper rifle.

"I see people there! 4 of them! How's about that we go there?" Naresee spoke, filled with excitement.

"If there is, then, let's go!" Helaine responded, with joy.

"I don't know if this is gonna work out." Nick muttered to himself.

"You said something?" Ellis said to Nick.

"Nothing. Let's keep going." Nick replied.

After that, we moved to the hospital. Naresee knocked on the safedoor.

"Hello?" Naresee spoke.

"Who's there?" A voice from the other side.

"The survivors. We're immune to the infection." Naresee replied.

The door opened, only to be the ones I've seen.

The namvet, which is the soldier due to his hat, cigarette and clothes.

The manager, black-skinned, wearing red tie, white shirt, black jeans and boots.

The biker, white under-shirt, black vest, jeans and shoes.

The teen girl, red long-sleeved collar shirt, dark blue jeans and some sneakers.

That is when they met each other.

"Hello." A voice from the teen girl.

"It seems that we're not the only ones." The namvet spoke.

"Well, allow us to introduce ourselves once we're in."

They nodded, letting them in and closing the door behind them.

"Name's Naresee. I'm 14 years old and I'm not much of a socialistic person but, I try to bring up friendly conversations and also, listen to people's conversation sometimes." Naresee introduced himself. "You guys?"

"Zoey. Nice to meet you." Zoey introduced herself.

"I'm Bill." Bill joined in. _'I can tell that he's a military soldier.'_

"I'm Francis. The guy who hates everything." Francis joined in the introduction. _'What the heck? The guy who hates_ _everything?'_ I thought.

"I'm Louis." Louis joined in.

"And you guys?" Zoey spoke, wanting us to introduce ourselves.

"I'm David. It's been a pleasure to meet you." David replied, introducing himself.

"Name's Helaine." Helaine introduced herself.

"Danika." Danika introduced herself.

"Name's Nick." The con man introduced himself.

"Name's Ellis. I run an auto-shop around here, instead of evacuating, I armored up a truck to drive myself out of here. Built that thing to be zombie-proof." The mechanic spoke.

"Nice." Bill replied with a smile on his face.

"Turns out it was only ninety-nine percent zombie proof. The last one percent tore that truck to SHIT." Ellis spoke again.

"Boy, you are WEARIN' me out." The coach replied.

"People call me Coach." Coach introduced himself.

"My name's Rochelle. I produce a news show." The producer introduced herself.

"So, that's the seven of you?" Zoey spoke.

"Yes. That's the seven of us. We're going to the New Orleans." I replied back to Zoey..

"Hey, you guys wanna come with us?" Ellis spoke.

"Nah, we've had enough of the military." Francis replied back to Ellis.

"Well, y'all don't know untill you try." Ellis replied back to Francis.

"He's right. I think it's best if we go there. Positivity keeps me going." Louis spoke.

"We should get moving now. I suppose there is a helicopter here somewhere?" Naresee responded.

They all nodded.

Naresee took the crowbar away from the door and opened it.


	2. Chapter 2: The Talking Witch?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead or anything of it. I own mine.**_

 **Chapter 2**

As Naresee opened the door, there was infected infront of him. He fought back using his AK-47. He was slightly wounded but, he was still standing.

Bill was proud to see the one who is younger than the rest, know how to shoot.

"Who else here did teach this kid to shoot?" Bill asked.

"We did." Nick, Ellis, Rochelle and Coach replied back to Bill.

"Then, I'm proud of you 4 for teaching him." Bill said, with honesty. He had a "I'm impressed" face.

"Come on. The infected are dead now but, there might be more up ahead. Don't let your guard down." says Naresee, with a tone of a serious person.

They all headed upstairs. From there, it appeared to be a Hunter, pouncing to Naresee when he first entered. Hunter was closer to Naresee but, was kicked at the face, due to Naresee's fast reaction and fast speed, hence that he's younger. Naresee somehow knew martial arts before all of this began. The Hunter then ran away.

The others were in a shock.

Naresee looked to them and said, "I'm sure you're talking in your thoughts like, 'Why didn't I think of that?'"

The others were in a shock again, he knew what they were saying in their thoughts.

"How'd you know what we're say that?" David asked.

"Lucky guess, it is." Naresee replied. "Now, let's get moving."

Naresee and the others moved onto the next floor. When they got onto the next floor, they heard a cry.

"Is there a survivor crying around here?" Helaine asked.

"No. It's a Witch." Nick replied.

"What's a Witch?" Helaine asked again.

Naresee decided to tell Helaine about the Witch in details.

"Holy damn, Witch seems to be harmless in our sight but, dangerous if we disturb her." Helaine responded.

"It is better to keep your range from the Witch. You also must keep your flashlight off if you heard her cry." Naresee responded.

Helaine nodded, keeping that in mind.

While walking their way, a Charger appeared infront of Naresee and charged at him, hence that he's the youngest. He tried to run away from the Charger so fast but, he was caught, being carried. Crashing through all the survivors. David was sent the furthest but, he was closest to the wall first before others. The Charger started to slam Naresee. While the others are trying to get up or incapitated.

Meanwhile...

While the Witch is crying, there was a sound of the Charger that hit the wall. She was surprised, saying this in thought.

 _'Oh jeez, what's wrong with him? It must be an illusion to him. I'll go check it out. I know I'm still wondering about why I'm crying but, I need to know.'_ She said it in thought.

When she went to check out, there was a boy who was 14 years old along with 11 survivors who were trying to get up or incapitated. She was shocked to see this happen. She looked at the boy, being slammed by the Charger.

 _'A kid!? I can't let this happen to him!'_ She paniced in thought but, started to go after the Charger.

When the Witch is going after the Charger, some survivors started to shoot at her with their pistols.

 _'Ah, shit. I can't die! I gotta help them!'_ She said it in thought again.

As soon as she got closer to the Charger, the survivors thought that she would kill the boy but, it turns out that they thought wrong. She killed the Charger because of Naresee. He was incapitated.

"OHSHITI'MGONNADIE!" Naresee started to panic.

"Get up. You're the reason I can't kill because you looked like a kid." The Witch spoke.

 _'What the...? Does this Witch have some humanity in her?'_ He thought. His face which is filled with the expression of in panic, changed into the expression of a confused person.

After getting up, Naresee was still confused. "Uhh...Thanks..."

"No problem. Go get the others up."

Naresee shook his head, started to get the others up.

After getting others up, all of them are in confusion, along within Naresee.

"I thought the Witches don't talk?" David asked.

"Maybe there's some humanity left in her." Naresee replied.

"There's no way a Witch could have some humanity inside her!" Francis responded with anger.

"Yes. It is possible." The Witch replied to Francis, refuting him.

The others were in shock excluding Naresee, who's face is still in confusion.

"But, it's a very slim chance for being immune to have a human mind whilst turning." The Witch responded.

"I knew it. I said that in thought that you have some humanity inside you." Naresee replied to her response.

"Common sense, guys. Common sense." The Witch replied back.

"Oh yeah! There's something!" Naresee suddenly realized something as he said that.

"What is it?" The Witch asked

"I remember I had a backpack with me! It's full of food, drink, clothes and more!" Naresee responded.

"That's exactly what I need. Food. Not the flesh but, a proper food for humans. Drink is what I also need and even clothes." The Witch responded with pleasure look on her face. No. More like, "Thank goodness" face.

"Then, I think it's the best time for now." Naresee replied.

"Thank you." The Witch thanked Naresee for what she needed.

"You're welcome."

Naresee then gets the clothes out of his backpack, including the drinking water inside the bottle and the food. The Witch takes some of those items Naresee gave to her. But, one problem.

"I-I'm sorry but, I need someone to dress me up. I can't dress myself up with my claws." The Witch gave a request.

"Then, I suppose I can dress you up." Helaine volunteered to help the Witch dress up.

After Helaine volunteered to dress the Witch up, they both went into some room and locked it.

While the others are waiting for a while. After for some time, they both went out. The Witch is dressed up. Wearing a purple sweater, light blue jeans along within the black sneakers. She doesn't want to keep her face hidden all the time because she might look like a Hunter.

"Cool." Zoey responded.

"Thanks." The Witch replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot something. What's your name?" Naresee asked for a name.

"I'm...Cherida Sherwood." Cherida the Witch introduced herself, even when infected.

"There's an elevator somewhere here. Maybe in there, you guys should introduce yourselves."

"Alright. Let's go." Bill ordered.

They followed Cherida leading the way to the elevator whilst fighting back against the infected.

When they got to the elevator, the door was closed.

Cherida pressed the button. That started the horde.

"Get ready, people!" Cherida ordered. All people got into their positions, making themselves ready.

As the infected approached to them, they all fought back.

"I'm getting dragged away!" Ellis shouted for help, as he's getting dragged away.

Cherida reacted quickly enough to cut the tounge off with only one of her finger. She gave the Smoker the middle finger.

"Fuck you!" Cherida's response to the Smoker.

Naresee jumped and shot the Smoker in the head with his AK-47. He then started to continue fighting against the infected.

Cherida started to get herself into the position, readies herself and starts killing zombies with her claws only.


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions in the Elevator

_**Disclaimer: Keep in mind that I don't own Left 4 Dead. I only own mine.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

After fighting against the infected for so much, the elevator has finally arrived.

"Into the elevator!" Louis ordered.

The others went into the elevator.

Ellis came in last and closed the doors of the elevator by pressing the button that leads them to the rooftop.

"So, what are your names?" Cherida asked.

"Ellis." Ellis introduced himself.

"Call me Naresee." Naresee introduced himself.

"Coach." Coach introduced himself.

"I normally go solo-but under the circumstances, I'm thinkin' we stick together. That's what I said to the others before. Call me Nick." Nick introduced himself.

"My name's Rochelle." Rochelle introduced herself.

"David here." David introduced himself.

"I'm Helaine." Helaine introduced herself.

"Danika." Danika introduced herself.

"I'm Francis. The guy who hates everything." Francis introduced himself.

"Zoey here." Zoey introduced herself.

"I'm Bill. Sergeant William Overbeck. Served in 'Nam." Bill introduced himself along within a little detail.

"I'm Louis."

"Well, do you all think everythings gonna go back to normal?" Cherida asked.

"That's what I'm wondering." Zoey asked the same thing.

"Humanity's gonna bounce right back, you watch." Louis said it, with his optimistic face.

"We're fightin' a war of attraction with a horde of brainless killing machines. I ain't exactly optimistic about our chances." Bill spoke.

"Well, our chances is that we're very likely high to survive." Naresee responded.

 _ **"Why, you ask? Because, when we're in groups like this, having so much firepower, then our chances surviving this are higher than the previous."**_


End file.
